Switching Up White Day
by demon m-chan
Summary: REVISED! White Day rolls around at Rikkai, but Niou seems more obnoxious and moody than usual. So what's Yagyuu doing? platinum pair with a hint of sanayuki, dedicated to KiriharaAkaya for all her awesomeness


**Switching Up White Day**

**Disclaimer:**not mine, none of this. I want Niou; unfortunately, he is Yagyuu's

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:**White Day rolls around at Rikkai, but Niou seems more obnoxious and moody than usual. So what's Yagyuu doing? platinum pair with a hint of sanayuki (dedicated to KiriharaAkaya) takes place in high school

_I cannot _believe_ how long this took me to write _(sigh)_… yes, it's late, but it's about Niou so __stfu__ it totally fits… _

Happy belated White Day!

REVISED because I feel that the original dissolved into crap about halfway through because I was rushing it. I hope you agree that this is better.

-----------------

It was White Day. Even an idiot would have remembered, but Niou Masaharu of Rikkaidai had forgotten, much to the dismay of his many fangirls. Or so it had seemed when he faked surprise at seeing all the guys giving their girls gifts. He had already made a group of unlucky girls cry with his tricks, and had messed up in math—his best subject.

Most of the tennis club regulars knew that he normally didn't care about romance/love holidays, but two of them suspected that it was more than that. Yanagi Renji, being the club—and the school's—dataman, and Niou's usual doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi. So when Yanagi sidled up to Yagyuu right before the team's lunch together, Yagyuu knew it was to comment about Niou.

"Yes, I did notice that Niou-kun has been acting strangely today, Yanagi-kun, yes, I know why, and no, I'm not going to tell you," he answered before Yanagi could say anything, "so if you'll excuse me?" And calmly took his seat.

If Yanagi were anyone but Yanagi, he probably would have pouted and tried to wheedle more information out of Yagyuu; but Yanagi was not that type of person, and instead, he contented himself by watching Yukimura embarrass Sanada by giving him his White Day gift in front of everyone. Niou was, of course, wholly amused by this, and kept making comments on Sanada being the "girl" in the relationship if Yukimura was giving him something in return on White Day. Yanagi shot Niou a suspicious glance at this, as his voice had wavered for a second, but Niou turned to look over at Yanagi when he felt the dataman's gaze upon him and raised an eyebrow questioningly in order to throw him off, and Yanagi let it drop.

Not that he would have had much time to question Yagyuu or even Niou himself anyways, as throughout lunch girls of all ages hovered near their table, hoping for a White Day gift. Not that they should have been surprised not to get any, as almost half the regulars were known to be gay, but they were hoping nonetheless.

-----------------

Later that day, as Yagyuu was walking to afternoon practice, Niou came up behind him and slung an arm around his shoulders, a grin on his face like usual. They managed to walk a few steps in silence, before Niou felt the need to break it.

"Na, Yaaaagyu," he drawled, "anything interesting happen today? Other than Yukimura-buchou showing who wears the pants in that relationship, I mean."

"Actually, Niou-kun, I believe that even though Sanada gave the gift on Valentine's, he's still the one on top behind closed doors." Yagyuu said this so calmly, that just by looking at him one would not have even thought that he was discussing his tennis captain and vice-captain's sex life.

"Let me have my moment, Yagyuu."

"As long as you are not going to bring up the pink frilly apron in front of him again, you may have as many moments as you want, Niou-kun."

While he and Niou discussed this, Yagyuu stopped walking and opened his school bag to pull out a nice, yellow gift-wrapped package. When he saw this, Niou's grin slipped a little, for just a split second, but he quickly fixed it back in place before Yagyuu could notice. Or so he hoped.

"Ooh, a White Day gift," Niou commented finally, as if nothing was wrong, "for whom? I _must_ know who my doubles partner likes—"

"So that you can tease them mercilessly? I don't think so, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said, cutting the Trickster off mid-sentence; "besides, I don't think you will."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Niou blinked, going cross-eyes at the small yellow box being held in front of his nose. "Yagyuu, what…?" he dropped his arm from Yagyuu's shoulder in order to turn and see him better.

Yagyuu chuckled. "Did you really think you were being _that_ secretive? Not that many people have access to my tennis bag, and if you really hadn't wanted it found, you would have stuffed it with all the rest that—"

"—that would have been given to the fatty after practice," Niou finished with him, a very faint blush coloring his cheeks as his heart twisted in his chest, "like we do every year. But—"

"—but how did I know it was you?" Yagyuu continued as if Niou hadn't spoken, "simple. I know _you_, Niou-kun; just like you know me. We both put the Valentine's gifts that we're going to keep in our tennis bags, and I actually didn't plan on keeping any this year. Valentine's Day gifts are for people who don't already have someone."

"Yagyuu…?" Niou whispered, not believing what he was hearing. He hated that feeling of butterflies in his stomach, of not being in control of the situation, which was exactly what he was feeling right now. Either Yagyuu was going to give him the gift he'd wanted almost since they started playing doubles together, or this was all some big joke that the evil side of the Gentleman—normally kept hidden, except when they switched—was playing on him. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he stared at Yagyuu, not knowing what to do, so he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor instead. "Puri," he snorted, trying to cover up his obvious emotions.

"Take it Niou-kun, it's for you," Yagyuu said coolly, hiding a smile, and Niou did, still looking at the ground. "Open it."

Niou clutched the package in his hands, hesitating. Then, his hands still shaking, he opened the box, and when he saw what was inside, felt his heart swell in his chest.

"Yagyuu…" he breathed.

"I guess this makes you the girl in relationship, ne, Niou-kun? Or should I say Niou-_chan_?" Yagyuu said, smirking, causing Niou to blush even harder as his words from before were thrown back in his face.

Niou gaped at him. Those words were something _he_was wont to say, not prim and proper Yagyuu. Granted, they had both rubbed off on the other, but… "Oi, I didn't give you homemade chocolates, you glasses-wearing retard."

Yagyuu stepped forward, reaching out to grasp Niou's shoulders. "Does it really matter,_Masaharu_?"

And it didn't. Not really. Not when Yagyuu cupped Niou's face in his hands and kissed him, cutting off anything else Niou, trickster extraordinaire, might have said. And not when Niou whispered "love you too, Hiroshi" in Yagyuu's ear, as he wrapped his arms around Yagyuu's waist. Because for Yagyuu, having a cooperative Niou in his arms was what's important; and for Niou, being with Yagyuu was what felt right.

"You know, anyone can see us, out here in the open, Yaaaagyuu," Niou commented as they broke apart; "you're probably going to be disappointing most of the female population".

"There's probably a significant part of the school's population that already assumed we were together. Ever since we switched in Junior High," Yagyuu responded, "I could probably find out from Yanagi just how large it is, and I would be willing to bet that you have just as many—If not more fangirls than I."

"Che. Doesn't matter," Niou said, as the two of them headed off to tennis practice, stealing another quick kiss.

"It doesn't matter," Yagyuu echoed.

But really, all that mattered in the end was that they had each other.

-----------------

**Omake**

Later that night, Niou turned over in bed to look at the still form of his boyfriend sleeping on the spare futon in his room (they had both agreed that sleeping together so soon was moving too fast), and the small box that was sitting on his desk. He snorted, glad that the darkness his the faint blush that crept up his face again. He never would have expected Yagyuu to do anything like he had done.

The gift—the material part of it—at least, was a bottle of the hair gel Niou liked to use; a bunch of those stupid little heart candies that said things like, "be mine", "I 'heart' you", "hubba hubba", "call me", and other retarded things like that; and a little slip of paper with both their names written on it under an umbrella{1}. He'd never admit that he doodled "Masaharu + Hiroshi" under a little umbrella, like a _girl_, on the corner of his English notebook once. In a fit of insanity. While he was still slightly high. In teeny-tiny letters. No way.

…How the hell had Yagyuu found out anyway?

-----------------

{1}for those of you who don't know, apparently in Japan writing your name and your crush's name under an umbrella is the equivalent to writing them in a heart here in the USA (and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they do that in other countries too, however I'm not going to say "OMG evarywhar else!" when I don't really know for sure)

gah, it's so hard to write platinum pair fluff… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
